


Love in LA

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Headcanon, Hickeys, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Louis, just a smidge of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot about what happened between Harry and Louis after Harry arrived in Los Angeles on 20.01.16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in LA

“Haz! You wanna try that cool sushi place in WeHo? I’m feelin a bit peckish,” Louis yelled at Harry who’d taken up residence in the bathroom.  He wondered if he’d fallen in.  

When he got no response, he bellowed “HAZ!!”

Still nothing.  Louis rolled his eyes and went back to mucking about on the internet, deciding to just wait until his lazy ass boyfriend emerged from the loo.  A few minutes later, the door opened and Harry appeared clad in a pink silk nightie that hit at the tops of his thighs, covering what Louis hoped were matching pink silk panties.

“Babe,” Louis whispered and motioned for him to join him on the bed.  When he got to the edge, Louis wrapped his hands around his bum and confirmed his suspicions: matching silk panties.

“Want to be pretty for you, Lou,” Harry said softly as Louis drug his lips across his collarbones.

“You always are, baby. This is so lovely,” he cooed, mouthing at the skinny straps holding it up.

“This is your surprise;  wanted to wear it for you last night but you were a bit too eager,” Harry giggled.

“Mmm,” Louis agreed, pressing his hands into the small of Harry’s back. “Soz, love, it’d been ten days. I mean a man has needs and all. If I could’ve met you at the airport and fucked you in the loo while the paps waited outside I would have.”

Harry laughed. “I know. Last night was fun, though.”

“Definitely was,” Louis replied, remembering how he’d met Harry at the door and they’d tumbled into bed, only to emerge hours later feeling emotionally and physically satisfied.

“Come here,” Louis said, pulling Harry onto the bed then into his lap and dragging his teeth up his neck.  “Want me to put my hair up?” Harry asked as he tossed his head to get it out of the way.

“No, babe, you know I like it down,” Louis replied, as he tugged on a wayward ringlet.  Harry’s curls had always been Louis’ favorite-his weakness even-and now that his hair reached past his shoulders, Louis loved it even more.  After wetting his neck, Louis ducked his head into his chest, grazing his teeth over Harry’s nipples. “So pretty, princess, so so pretty,” he groaned. He kissed down the front of the garment, ghosting past his hard cock, dipping his head in between his legs, mouthing at his balls, wetting the expensive silk.  Louis kissed his inner thighs, down to his knees, then tapped his hip: “can you get on your back, love?”

Louis emerged from underneath him as Harry flipped on his back, spreading his legs.  Harry had the sickest body Louis had ever seen and if he could spend all day every day reverently worshiping it he would.  However, for all his cut muscles, his inner thighs were slightly soft, enough so that Louis could sink his teeth into them and make Harry squirm.

Which is exactly what he did….licking, nipping, biting, sucking, kissing them from his balls to his knees until he groaned his name. “Fuck, Lou, can you….ugh...just put your mouth on me?” he begged.  Without removing his mouth from a spot just below his balls, Louis reached up and gripped Harry’s hard cock at the base through the panties and squeezed, sliding his thumb up to the tip.

“Daddy,” Harry gasped softly.

“Is that what you want?” Louis asked as he mouthed up his thigh.  Harry bit his lip and nodded, raking his hands through Louis’ fringe.  Louis gripped the sides of the panties and tugged them down, putting his mouth on the tip of Harry’s cock. Finally. Licking the pre-come pooled there and wrapping his tongue around the shaft.

“Princess, you’re probably still stretched from last night yeah?” Louis wondered, now sliding his mouth down his cock.  

“Daddy, yes,” Harry gasped. “Prepped myself a bit in the loo,” he admitted.  

Louis circled his rim quickly through the panties to find it wet and slightly stretched.  “God you’re so good for daddy, baby,” Louis praised him as a soft flush spread over Harry’s body, a few shades lighter than the nighty.  

“Baby, daddy wants to fuck you in these panties but that might be difficult. You look so pretty in them, makes me so fucking hard,” Louis moaned.

“Lou, watch out,” Harry said so Louis sat back on his thighs as Harry tugged the panties down to his calves and pulled his thighs to his chest, exposing his wet hole, knees spread apart.  Louis traced his fingers down Harry’s cock to swirl them at his rim and push inside.  “You _are_ ready for me, princess,” Louis observed gleefully as he gripped his own cock and reached for the lube.

“Daddy, please,” Harry begged, wet pink silk sticking to his taut abs and tiny straps stretching over his biceps.

Louis slid easily inside him, still pleasantly fucked out from the previous night’s shenanigans, Harry arching his back and exposing his neck for Louis to kiss. When he bottomed out, the pink panties stared him in the face, stretching between Harry’s legs.  Louis fucked into him, tugging the panties up Harry’s legs with his teeth.  “These smell like your cock, princess,” Louis observed, Harry already looking wrecked underneath him.  Louis put his ankles on his shoulders and slowly slid the panties up his legs and pulled them off.

“Daddy, what?” Harry asked confused.  Louis gripped his hips, fucking into him slowly as he started licking and wetting the panties with his mouth. Then he took them and wrapped them around Harry’s cock as he stroked him.

“Feels good, daddy,” Harry groaned, Louis now hovering above him, Harry’s body nearly bent in half, his hot, tight heat enveloping Louis’ cock.  “You make me feel like home,” Louis teased.

“I love you,” Harry whispered. “So much.”

“Come all over your pink panties, love, then daddy will fuck you properly,” Louis demanded, quickening his hand over Harry’s cock.  Harry gripped the sheets, moaning loudly as his orgasm inched closer.  Within a few minutes, his body tensed up and come spilled into the panties, seeping through them and onto Louis’ hand.  “That’s it, love. You’re so good to me,” Louis complimented him.  He discarded the panties on the bed then braced his arms on either side of Harry’s silk-clad torso and pumped his hips into him, building up speed and driving deeper with each thrust.  Harry went pliant under him, his for the taking and that literally drove Louis mad with pleasure.

“Fuck, I love you, fuck, fuck, ffuuuckkkk,” Louis groaned now pistoning his hips into Harry, arse bouncing, legs shaking with exertion, body sweating.  He had the most beautiful boy beneath him, the most amazingly beautiful expression on his face, waiting for Louis to come in his arse.  Life couldn’t get much better: Louis could fuck this man all day every day if he could, and thankfully that was an option because they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And were going to make that official soon.

“Harry,” he gasped, mouthing against his neck.  “GOD HARRY!” he now yelled, hand digging into his back.  He felt the familiar heat coiling in his belly as he thrust faster into Harry, needing to make him feel completely and totally loved.  Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ neck, arched his back, pushed his hips down to meet Louis’ hips and squeezed his knees together and Louis was done for….

“Jesus, fuck, HARRY!” he yelled, warm come shooting out of his cock and into Harry’s luscious arse, Harry groaning his name as he did.  Louis loved fucking Harry but he also loved wrapping him up in his arms after, cuddling with him as the little spoon as he came down from his orgasm.

“I love you so much,” Louis said as he rolled off him and tucked himself behind him, kissing his sweaty neck softly.  Harry just lay silently in his arms, silk nightie stuck to him via sweat and come and heaven knows what else, rubbing Louis’ hands.  Louis buried his head in his curls and took a deep breath, the familiar scent of Harry’s raspberry shampoo filling his nose and reminding him that he was finally, truly home with his most favorite boy.  Louis honestly didn’t care if he moved for the rest of the night…

Finally, his stomach betrayed his plans as it growled with hunger, garnering a chuckle out of Harry.  “Do you think the cool, hipster sushi place in WeHo delivers?” Harry wondered.

“Only one way to find out,” Louis replied, reaching for his phone and pressing a kiss on Harry’s shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, they’d showered and were sat on the bed feeding each other Maki rolls, Louis being a bit too generous with the wasabi and making Harry’s eyes tear up in response.  As Louis escaped quickly to the loo he found Harry’s silk nightie on the floor with the dirty towels.  He picked it up and asked “love, can I wash this? Maybe you’ll wear it again while we’re here?”  

Harry smiled. “Sure. Maybe you can wear it next time?” he wondered, sly grin spreading across his face.

“Would you like that?” Louis wondered, full well knowing the answer.

Harry nodded his head eagerly. “Yes, very much a lot,” he replied.  “Your arse would look amazing in those panties.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Louis teased, fully intending to surprise Harry one night wearing it.  When he returned from the loo, he climbed in Harry’s lap, cupping his hands in his face.

“I love you, baby. Always,” he reminded him.

“It’s mutual too, Lou. Always,” Harry replied with a quick kiss then sliding them both under the covers to sleep, both happier than they’d been in a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and on tumblr [x](http://www.straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
